


I Was Made to Break Your Heart

by flightlesscrow



Series: AU Where Shizuo and Izaya Get Along [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: AU, First Dates, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlesscrow/pseuds/flightlesscrow
Summary: First date of sorts. AU where they don't hate each other.





	

“Hey, Izaya,” Shizuo called. The raven-haired man looked his way, skeptical as to why Shizuo would call to him. Shizuo just waved him over. 

“Did you need something?” Izaya asked. 

“Not really, just wanted to sit with you for a while.” Shizuo smirked at him, and Izaya smirked back.

“Oh really? That’s surprising, coming from you.” Nonetheless, Izaya sat beside him. 

“Guess so.”   
  
Izaya only hummed. He swung his legs back and forth, since his legs couldn’t touch the ground from the ledge they were sitting on. Shizuo’s legs could reach, though. 

“Anyways, do you wanna go do somethin’ today?” Shizuo asked, leaning back a bit and tilting his head to look at the sky. 

“I thought you didn’t like hanging out with me,” Izaya said with an amused smile on his face.

“Turns out I’m quite the fool for you,” Shizuo said, only half teasing. A light blush appeared on Izaya’s cheeks, but he shook his head and chuckled.

“Sure, why the hell not? I ain’t got nothin’ better to do, anyhow.”   
  
“Perfect, that settles it. Where do you wanna go?” Shizuo asked. “It doesn’t matter to me.”   
  
“Why don’t we go raise hell downtown?” Izaya asked, a devilish smile playing on his lips. 

“Sounds good to me. Let’s go.”   
  
The two hopped off the ledge and began walking towards downtown Ikebukuro. 

Shizuo lit a cigarette and took a drag of it. He brought it away from his lips and blew the smoke towards the sky. Then, he felt the cigarette slip between his fingers. He looked down to see Izaya taking a drag of the cigarette he’d taken from Shizuo. 

“You could have asked for a smoke, y’know,” Shizuo reminded him. Izaya laughed and handed the cigarette back to him. 

“Yeah, but it’s more fun to share, don’tcha think?” He said, smiling at Shizuo. Shizuo just ruffled his hair and smiled. 

“If you say so,” he replied.    
  
“Don’t mess up my hair!” Izaya protested. 

“It’s not that anyone will be able to tell the difference anyways,” Shizuo teased. Izaya pouted. “Aw, you know I’m just kidding around.”   
  
“You can be real aggravating, y’know that?” Izaya said, but his tone betrayed no real anger. 

“Same for you, shortstack.” 

“Hmph.” 

They spent the rest of the evening making idle chatter. No actual hell raising was done that night, but they had fun nonetheless. When it was dark, Shizuo walked Izaya home. 

“Thanks for today, it was fun,” Shizuo said. 

“No problem, I guess,” Izaya said back. Shizuo smiled softly at him, before leaning down and kissing him under the soft glow of the street lamp.

When they pulled away, Izaya looked stunned for a second, before smirking. He had an almost challenging glint in his dark brown eyes. 

“Are you sure you want to do this? I was made to break your heart,” he whispered, trailing a finger down Shizuo’s chest.

“What if I said that’s what I wanted?” Shizuo challenged back, grabbing Izaya’s wrist and pulling his hand away from his chest before kissing him again. 

“Then I can’t object to that,” Izaya said when they pulled away again. This time it was him who dove in for another kiss. 

“Come inside,” he whispered after they broke apart a third time.  
  
“Don’t mind if I do,” Shizuo said, taking Izaya up on his offer. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is rlly short whoops
> 
> you can reach me at flightless-crow on tumblr, at flight.less.crow on instagram, or through the comments here.


End file.
